pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy System
The Trophy System is an individual rating of the players, where every trophy is responsible for a player's skill and victory. Information A Trophy in PGW is an acquisition, a symbolic object issued as a token of victories on the battlefield. Altogether, there are 30 different trophies. In the beginning of every season and when registering new players, everybody will have the 30th trophy, as known as the initial trophy (Overgrown Worm) on default. In order to gain another trophy, all you need to do is to play and win. 3 bullets will be given for every victory that symbolizes one more step to the next trophy from the 30th to the 21st trophy. 2 bullets will be given for every victory from the 20th to the 11th trophy. Only 1 bullet will be given for every victory from the 10th to the 1st trophy. The quantity of bullets necessary to get the next trophy will differ. For example, in order to move from 30th trophy to 29th it is necessary to win once. And in order to move from 25th to 24th one you will need 6 bullets, 2 victories. After getting 25th trophy, the conditions change. Now you don’t only get bullets but also lose them: for every defeat the bullet gained earlier will be taken away and after being defeated for a certain number of times (depending on the trophy already gained), you can lose the trophy and come back to the previous one. As a reward for achieving certain trophies the cups will be given. For cup-hunting, the administrators will regularly announce special seasons. In the beginning, duration of the season will vary. Upon completion of the season, players who gained a certain trophy (announced beforehand), will get a Winner’s Cup. It will be located in the lobby and in a player’s profile on the right. There will be a unique cup in every season. And if upon completion of several seasons, you will be able to get several cups. Also, after the end of a cup season, all of the trophies will be reset to the 30th trophy. There are a bit different rules in different modes: * In Team Fight and Flag Capture, the reward for a victory (1, 2 or 3 bullets, it depends on your current trophy) is given to everybody from the winner team and all the defeated team members lose one. * In case of a draw bullets are neither given nor taken away. * In Deathmatch a bullet is given only to the winner and is taken away only from a player who takes the last place. Trophies In Pixel Gun World, there are 30 trophies. They are also divided into 6 cosmetic colors: * Gray: ** Overgrown Worm. ** Wingled Piglet. ** Carnivorous Plant. ** Dragonlike Bat. ** Smelly Zombie. * Green: ** Toothy Skeleton. ** Hungry Ghost. ** Trivial Mummy. ** Brisky Cadaver. ** Marinated Zombie. * Blue: ** Zombie Scientist. ** Swamp Monster. ** Ancient Mummy. ** Lemon Beholder. ** Plumpy Alien. * Purple: ** Respectable Alien. ** Marzipan Skull. ** Twin Pumpkin. ** Crimson Skull. ** Poisonous Spider. * Red: ** Living Armor. ** Zombie Legionare. ** Red Ghoul. ** Magmatic Golem. ** UFO Commander. * Yellow: ** Undead Warlock. ** Pixel Devourer. ** Golden Champion. ** King Wizard. ** Legendary Dragon. Trivia * In April Fools, they "brought back" the Enraged Chicken trophy as the trophy no. 0. Suddenly, a couple of members have asked where is the trophy, but the admins have confirmed that the trophy was intentionally brought back as an April Fools joke. * All of the trophies refer enemies, despite some referring enemies exclusive to Pixel Gun 3D. * The cosmetic colors do not refer the Grades System in Pixel Gun 3D. Category:Other Category:Pixel Gun World